Waking Up in Vegas
"Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2014 as a redeemable song using a code for the NTSC region and as a DLC for all regions. Dancer *A star headband *A red and yellow arrow-striped halter top *Minishorts with tassles *Red-violet boots *A blue and red arrow-striped collar *A black fedora that she throws away at the beginning of the routine. Background There are four different backgrounds seen during the routine. The first background has gold coins falling from both sides in a dark place with some small red dots. The second background has bubbles as well as lights, raining dust and objects and more combined randomly. The third background has random moving lights, signs, lines and shapes - all of which are yellow. The fourth background is the same as the third but has a purple color scheme instead. The objects on-screen move away until everything is gone. The final background has red spinning parallel lines which spin until they fade. Gold Moves There are 2 'Gold Moves '''in this routine. '''Gold Move 1: '''During the line ''"You've got me into this", lean really low backwards and stretch your hand out slowly. 'Gold Move 2: '''After ''"Remember what you told me" ''is sung for the third time, softly stretch your arms out quickly. As the move is tricky to achieve, it is advisable to do the move right before the coach does it. WakingUpInVegas goldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 WakingUpInVegas goldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 The Popchips Code The code to put on the website is OCT3114LYD1, and the code for the song given from it will vary within console and region. How to Get Waking Up in Vegas *Go to http://www.justdancegame.com/popchips/ *Enter the code OCT3114LYD1 *Select your console (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360) *Agree to the terms and conditions *Press "Redeem" Captions * Lose Mind * Shiny Girl Appearances in Mashups ''Waking Up in Vegas ''appears in the following Mashup: * Birthday '(Best of Katy) '(JD2015) * Kiss Kiss '(Unknown) (On The Cover) '(JD2015) Trivia *This is the 9th Katy Perry song in the series following Hot n Cold on JD1, Firework on JD2, California Gurls, E.T, and Teenage Dream on JD3, Part of Me on JD4 & 2014, and I Kissed a Girl and Roar on JD2014. *This is currently a DLC for the PAL version of the game. *The code is OCT3114LYD1 *This is the second song to need a code on Just Dance 2014. The First was Safe And Sound. 5th to need a code overall. By technicalities the Extreme version of Barbra Streisand needs a code with the D-Pad. The following songs were You Make Me Feel... and Brand New Start from Just Dance 4, even though You Make Me Feel... was later released as DLC. *"H*ll" is censored, but "Hungover" isn't. When Hungover is said there's a space in between "hung" and "over" making it 2 words. Oddly, "Freaking" is not censored either even though it is censored in Gentleman and Turn Up The Love. *The avatar can be found on the PAL version making much people confused for this because that's a song that was at the time only available in the NTSC version. This also happens with Danse, Alfonso Signorini, and Diggin' in the Dirt which are PAL region songs. *This is the 3rd song of Katy Perry that is censored, the first is California Gurls on Just Dance 3 and the second is I Kissed A Girl, featured on Just Dance 2014. *For some reason, even if the player has unlocked the code before, it can still be seen in the shop. **Therefore, no one should get it (besides all PAL consoles, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) in NTSC if the code was unlocked. ** If the song is on the list from a code, the DLC version will be in the same category as this song, as if it was an alternate mode. *The floor on which the dancer dances on is essentially a mirror. It is transparent but reflects the shoes of the dancer. **This was very common in the first three installments but has since become less common. * After You Make Me Feel..., this is the second song to be a code unlockable before becoming a DLC. * This is the cheapest non-recycled DLC on Just Dance 2014, costing $2.00 (the same as DLC alternates). Gallery Just_Dance_2014_Waking_Up_In_Vegas.jpg wakingup.jpg|Waking Up In Vegas WUIVCoach.png Popchips-bags-1-.png|Popchips bags during the promotion wuiv.png Download (6).jpg Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 153.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Katy Perry - Waking Up In Vegas File:Just Dance 2014 - Waking Up In Vegas - 5✩ -XBOX ONE Category:DLC's Category:NTSC region Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Code Required Songs Category:00's Category:Solo Females Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015